JOKING APART
by Claire O'Mack
Summary: Mickie is down and Randy is the one to cheer her up.


TITLE: JOKING APART

AUTHOR: CLAIRE O'MAC

RATING: M

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any recognisable characters an I am very poor so do not sue me.

SUMMERY: Mickie needs some cheering up and Randy is just the person to do it.

JOKING APART.

Mickie was not the kind of woman who went out of her way to get drunk. In fact she very rarely went past tipsy, back when she was a teenager it was a different matter. Not being allowed to drink made its appeal even more alluring, and when the opportunity arose she and her friends would often get blind drunk. That was until one night Mickie and her best friend Jenney got very drunk on Vodka and cider. Thinking it would be a good idea to drive Mickie's fathers tractor to a boys house that Mickie was hoping to hook up with. The tractor ended up in a ditch, Mickie managed to climb out but Jenny had suffered a concussion and a broken right arm. Mickie had quickly sobered up and ran to a neighbour's house for help. Thankfully Jenny was fine, but Mickie didn't touch alcohol until her 21st birthday, and that was only a single glass of champagne. Now sat in the hotel bar she worked on her forth bottle of beer and could feel the fog descend on her brain, the beer was starting to have its desired effect. It wasn't just loosing the women's championship that had driven Mickie to turn to alcohol, but she was fast approaching 30 she had no husband, not even a boyfriend, when she arrived in her hotel room that felt so empty it finally drove her down to the bar. "Can any one join this party or is it a private function?" a deep voice said from behind her. Mickie jumped almost spilling her drink down herself. "Hi Randy, and no you know what they say misery loves company." She said with a rye smile and pointing to the chair opposite her in the booth. Randy slid in the seat and looked at the Diva in front of him. It had been ages since they had seen each other since she had been moved to Smackdown. Randy missed his friend, and he was concerned for her, she was drink which was unusual, but she was also drinking alone. "So Mickie what's up honey you seem down?" Randy said trying to smile at her but she was refusing to meet his gaze. "Oh nothing, just life." Mickie said finishing her bottle of beer and setting it on the table in front of her. Randy did not consider himself one of Mickie's close friends but back when she was on Raw they had spent a bit of time together, mainly playing practical jokes on the other members of the Raw roster, but he did know something was up normally Mickie James was a happy smiley person like her character and it took a lot to rattle her. "Is there any thing I can help with?" Randy offered and Mickie smiled at him he was sweet. So unlike his character, they had not seen each other for a couple of months, and it was only because Night of Champions had just come and gone that both brands were in the same hotel. "Unless you have some magic pull with Vince then I would say no." Mickie said spotting a waitress and ordering them both a beer. "Why what has he been saying this time." Randy said, not knowing that for a Diva things were different. You could never be pretty enough, or tall enough or skinny enough. "I received a letter, basically it told me I was a fat talentless pigmy and if I needed time off to rest then I could have a month." Mickie said venom dripping from her voice. Randy was taken aback not just by what she said but how she had said it, he could believe Vince could be that vicious. "He actually said that?" Randy said taking a gulp of his beer and looking at Mickie's face. "Not exactly like that, but I read between the lines, it was actually put very politely." Mickie conceded but it didn't make her feel any better. If she had been back on Raw surrounded by her friends and people she liked she probably would have stood up for her self , but now she knew she was being de pushed, she could feel the proverbial boot pushing her out the door. Randy thought about what she had said, he couldn't believe Vince actually meant the things he had said, there was probably another reason for him wanting to de push her. "You know, what Vince says is not true, you are one of the only Diva's who can wrestle at the moment, and fat and ugly, I think not you inspected a mirror lately. He probably does not want you to become another Trish; he hates it when the women become more popular than the men. He knows you could do that and he is scared." Mickie thought for a moment and if she hadn't already been half cut and in a bit of a depression she might have just believed him, as it was she just finished off her beer and said. "Thank you Randy you are a good friend." Getting up Randy grabbed Mickie by the hand and pulled her along with him, ignoring demands of what he was doing he got them to the elevator. "Where the hell are we going?" Mickie demanded folding her arms across her chest. "We are going to do what we do best, but first I have to make a quick stop at my room." Randy said with an evil look in his eye.

Mickie giggled as Randy banged his elbow on the side of the air vent not for the first time. Sometimes being 6'4 was not a great advantage. "Come on you clumsy fool before someone hears us in here." Mickie said crawling forward stopping as she came to a duct directly over the hotels night club. "Where ever did you buy this from?" Mickie said holding up the can and reading the label. "a little back road in Georgia, and I was thinking of you when I got it?" Randy said wiggling his eyebrows. "I hope that isn't a reference to my personal hygiene." Mickie said giving him a smile and hiding him the stink bomb. "Not at all I was just picturing your face when we finally got to set it off." Randy said placing it over the air duct and getting out the matches. "You know nearly everyone we know is down there, they are going to know who did this." Mickie said slightly worried about getting caught. "I know but that's half the fun you know." Randy said smirking at her. Making sure they were both behind the bomb and could quickly get out of the way Randy lit the fuse, the pair dashed to another opening and watched as people first started turning to each other, then looked up. Finally some people holding their noses, others their breath people started to run for the exits. Mickie thought she saw Michelle heading for the bathroom looking decidedly green. Laughing Mickie and Randy escaped the air vent without getting spotted, running down the hall laughing so hard they were crying Mickie threw open her room door and slammed it closed behind them. "Oh my god did you see their faces." Mickie said between gasps of breath. "Yeah I thought some of them were going to chuck right on the dance floor." Randy said collapsing on the bed and holding his stomach. "Oh my face hurts." Mickie said as she sat on the bed massaging her cheeks. "Your face what about my tummy I think I sprained something." Randy said lying back on the bed and holding on to his aching stomach. Mickie looked over at him and she smiled. "Thank you Randy, your right I did need this." Mickie said sobering up slightly and taking hold of his hand. "Any time honey you know that." Randy said smiling at her and giving her hand a squeeze. Mickie wasn't sure if it was the drink or, the fact that she was emotional right now, but she found herself leaning down and placing her lips over Randy's, the kiss only last a few seconds before she realised what she was doing and pulled away from him. Even though Randy had not pushed her away she felt like she was taking advantage of his kindness. This was silly really as he was bigger and stronger than her he could have stopped her at any moment but he hadn't. "I'm sorry." Mickie said sitting a little further away from him. "What for I'm not." Randy said reaching forward and tilting her chin up to his face with his hand. "Look I am not sure this is a good idea right now, I am a bit drunk and you feel sorry for me, and I really enjoy being your friend I don't want to ruin that." Mickie said suddenly getting scared of the thing she had started. Randy felt confused, he had liked the kiss at had felt right, but he didn't want to push her. He was unsure of himself when it came to her, and he was never like that around women. He thought it was because he really did care about Mickie, she was not just some girl he had picked up from a bar, and she was his friend. Mickie walked round the bed and into the bathroom. She didn't close the door however or ask him to leave, she didn't want to seem mean or ungrateful, she just needed to put some distance between them, so she could think.

Randy didn't know what to do, she had not asked him to leave, or shut the door on him, but he was starting to feel decided awkward which was making him a little angry. How could she kiss him, so soft and gentle and then just walk out leaving him to wonder about what he had done wrong. Getting up he looked at her brushing her hair and looking at herself in the mirror. Her expression was sad and Randy's anger dissipated quickly. "What's up honey? You know if you want me to leave I will." Randy offered thinking his presence was making this worse for her. "Its ok you can stay I just need to sort out my head." Mickie said turning to him and offering him a reassuring smile. "Plus I am not sure it's safe for you too go out there yet. I am sure they are baying for our blood." Mickie said exiting the bathroom and plopping back down on the bed. "True, maybe I should stay for a while anyway." Randy said sitting next to her but not too close. "Mickie?" Randy said cautiously, not knowing quite how to start this conversation. "Yeah?" Mickie replied suddenly finding something under her finger nail very interesting. "I don't want you too feel awkward around me that kiss it just felt right. I wasn't expecting it to but it did, don't feel embarrassed please." Randy said finally looking at her right in the eyes and all he could see there was anger and he got confused. "No Randy I don't feel embarrassed I feel stupid, I did something I shouldn't have and now you want to add me as another notch on your bed post." Mickie said getting up off the bed and avoiding his eyes. She knew his reputation for seducing women and she would be dammed if she was going to become his latest's conquest. "What the hell are you talking about I was just trying to be a good friend." Randy said trying not to let his anger show but failing miserably. "oh yeah I kiss you, you don't pull away you don't leave when I made it quite clear that I wanted to be alone, then you go all don't be embarrassed Mickie, it was good Mickie, didn't you feel it to?" Mickie slapped her hand down on the bed side table and pointed to the door. "Get out Randy." She spat out, Mickie was not sure why she was reacting like this, but there was something so set up about this whole night she could believe his intention was not just this from the start, to get her alone and vulnerable. "No way not until we sort this out." Randy said. He would be dammed if he was going to be spoken to like that, especially as for once it was not his fault. "What now your going to just stand there looking at me hoping I will see the error of my ways and sleep with you." Mickie said not believing what she was hearing. "No that's not what I wanted, is that what you think I just came over to see if you were up for a bit of a quickie." Randy said. He put his hands on his face and let out a long sigh. "You don't know me at all do you." He said sitting on the bed and looking up at her face. "I know I have not seen you in months, and one night I am the wrong side of tipsy, who shows up but the lady thriller, with a stink bomb and a plan all made out. Sorry if it seems to me like a bit too much of a coincidence. "Mickie said copying his position and folding her arms across her chest, but she remained standing. Randy started seeing what she was going on about, but he couldn't believe she would think that of him. "I have had that bomb for ages, and for your information, I was hoping to let it loose on the population with you by my side, it's always much better creating havoc when you have a partner." Randy said finally letting his emotions go and spitting the words at her. "Yeah I know you worked hard for your reputation of the lady thriller I wouldn't have expected anything less" Mickie said coming closer to him and looking his deep in the eyes. "Yeah you want to find out how I really earned that reputation." Randy said standing up and looking down at her. "I am not sure you have the guts to take me on Orton." Mickie said standing as tall as she could trying not to be intimidated by his size. "That wasn't a no." Randy said taking hold of her upper arms and leaning down to take her lips roughly with his own. At first Mickie tried to struggle. How did they go from arguing to kissing? She then felt his hands in her hair and his soft lips against her own and she knew what he had been talking about this did feel right. Randy lets his hands wonder into Mickie's hair, she started to kiss him back and he smiled against her lips. He picked her up and carried her over to the bed and sat her upon it. Pulling back he looked her in the eyes and got lost in the dark pools staring back at him. "Are you sure about this?" Randy said knowing they had made quite a sharp U-Turn, from fighting to fondling. "I think so as sure as I can be. I am sorry for shouting at you. I just felt silly and scared." Mickie said taking hold of his hands and placing a kiss on the inside of his wrist. "Scared Mickie James never." Randy said beaming at her. Leaning in to capture her lips with his own once more. Running his hands up her sides feeling her arch her back into his chest he could feel her hardened nipples though her thin blouse. Mickie crawled backwards on the bed being followed buy a hungry looking Randy Orton. He was pulling of his shirt and Mickie couldn't help licking her lips in anticipation. She reached for him and he came willingly. Mickie ran her fingernails softly along his abs as Randy's hands moved to the hem of her shirt and pulled upwards. Mickie broke the kiss that they had been continuing with since they came over to the bed so Randy could pass her shirt over her head. She saw as his eyes moved over her exposed lace bra and she could see he was not disappointed. "You're so beautiful." Randy said and he realised he meant it, she was not just beautiful on the outside but on the inside too. Mickie could help the blush that crept on to her face. She pulled him closer and whispered in his ear. "Shut up and make love to me you soft fool." With that she planted her lips on his and fiddled with the button on his jeans. Randy didn't need much encouragement, he let his lips wonder down her neck, and he followed the line of her collar bone and ran his hands up her sides and round her back searching for the clasp of her bra. Mickie was distracted from her task of getting his jeans off by his roaming hands. Mickie arched her breasts into his hands as he removed her bra and flung it across the room. Randy's lips were on her aching nipples within seconds of them being revealed to him. Mickie put her hands on his shoulders and allowed her nails to rake against his back. Randy knew what he wanted and he pushed his hands down to her hips and undid the clasp of her jeans in one swift movement. Mickie raised her hips of the bed so he could throw the garment away. She felt the contrast of the cold air and his hot body on her upper thighs and it just made her even hotter than she was. Randy looked down at her red lacy thong that matched the bra he had thrown on to the floor. He let out a smile thinking about women and their underwear. As far as Randy was concerned what was underneath it was far more interesting. Randy slipped his fingers under either side of her thong and pulled it down and off her legs. Crawling back up her thighs he placed small kisses on either side which made her legs tremble with anticipation. "Please Randy." She said hoping it would stop him teasing her but she wasn't going to get off that lightly. Randy loved the way she said his name it made him want her even more but first he was going to taste her. He could smell her sex and he licked his lips, placing his tongue at her entrance he licked her from base to clit and she bucked under him and let out a small whimper. "Oh god." Mickie said as Randy repeated the action, and then proceeded to get faster. Mickie had to close her eyes, her lower regions were on fire and she couldn't stop where she was heading. Randy felt Mickie as she shuddered beneath him and after a few more seconds he climbed up to claim her lips again. "Wow." Was all Mickie could say as Randy whipped the perspiration off her for head so gently. Mickie claimed his lips with her own and this time she got his jeans off. Allowing her to roll him over she straddled him and pulled of his boxers. He looked down to look at her face as she saw him for the first time. She did not look disappointed and Randy was pleased. "Maybe its time for you to beg me." Mickie said with a glint in her eyes. She placed her sex over his but did not allow him to enter her. She rubbed her juices over his cock and Randy couldn't help but thrust his hips up at her. Closing his hands around her hips he tried to keep her still so he could enter her but she managed to allow only the tip of him to enter and she rotated her pelvis to keep him out. "Mickie come on, I want you so badly." Randy said forcing her to stay still on top of him as she bent forward and lean her chest down on his. She kissed her way down to his stomach where she had to sit back up. Finally Mickie raised her hips and allowed him to slide into her. Randy let out a sigh as her hot firm walls grabbed him and pulled him in deeper. Mickie tossed back her head and let out a whimper. She placed her hands on his chest and began sliding up and down slowly at first but the speed increased until she was grinding down on to him. Randy was no passive observer. He was thrusting up into her while supporting her waist to keep her from flopping over. This pace was maddening for him, he wanted to pound into her to ravage her body with his mouth. Finally he took her by the hips and turned her over. Throwing her legs over his shoulders he pushed himself back inside her. Mickie grunted at the new angle and the new pace. She threw her head about on the pillow and a constant humming was coming from the back of her throat. Randy placed his lips on her throat low enough down so the mark he was bound to leave was coverable. He knew she was closer but he was too. She had teased him almost to the point of no return. Letting his hand creep between their bodies he flicked her clit. Mickie shuddered and allowed her eyes to slam shut. Randy's name fell of her lips as for the second time that night she came. This time he followed her right over the edge. Rolling to the side and gathering Mickie in his arms Randy spooned her back against him. "You ok? He asked her softly. "I would say I was more than ok." Mickie said her voice soft and it made Randy smile. "Good I am glad I could cheer you up." He said and Mickie reached round to give him a playful slap. "What was that for?" Randy said giving her a gentle pinch. "Hey, it was for being a smart arse." She said but he could here the smile in her voice. "any regrets?" Randy asked not feeling as confident as he had done before and Mickie turned round so she was facing him. "None, you were right this does feel right, it is such a shame we are on different brands now I will hardly get to see you." Mickie said tipping her head down and avoiding his eyes. "You never know I might be able to do something about that, give me a bit of time." Randy said and tilted her head up so she had to look at him. "Randy Orton what have you got planned?" Mickie said giving him a smile and Randy couldn't help but smile back. "That's for me to know and you to find out." He said giving her his patented smirk. "Oh no you can't leave it like that." Mickie said but Randy placed a finger on her lips. "Ok truth I don't know how just yet but I will get you back on Raw if it's the last thing I do." With that Randy kissed Mickie on the forehead and wrapped his arms round her. Mickie closed her eyes, she sighed and thought maybe drinking was not such a bad thing after all.

THE END

AUTHORS NOTES:

Ok this is my first WWE fanfic I have really fallen in love with the Mickie Randy paring, I am currently working on an epic about them less raunchy but more plot, I would love to know what you thought of this short one shot so please review ta x


End file.
